Panhard EBR
|type=Armoured car |is_vehicle=yes |service= |used_by=French Army, Portuguese Army |wars= Portuguese Colonial War, Algerian War |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= 1200 |variants= |length= |width= |height= |weight= |suspension=8x8 wheel |speed= |vehicle_range= |primary_armament=90 mm or 75 mm gun |secondary_armament= 3 x 7.5 mm MGs most common, sometimes 4 x 7.5 mm MGs |armour= |engine=12-cylinder engine |engine_power=200 hp |pw_ratio= |crew=4 }} The Panhard EBR (Panhard Engin Blindé de Reconnaissance) is a armoured car designed by Panhard for the French Army and later used across the globe, notably by the French Army during the Algerian War and the Portuguese Army during the Portuguese Colonial War in Angola, Mozambique and Guinea-Bissau. The EBR is an 8x8 wheeled reconnaissance vehicle designed before the Second World War, but with production only commencing afterwards, with over 1200 vehicles being manufactured after 1954. While being lightly armoured, the EBR was armed with the 90 mm FL-11 or 75 mm cannon known as the FL-10 or L/48 in a novel oscillating turret and supported by up to four 7.5 mm machine guns, one co-axial, one operated by the driver, one by the co-driver and one by the commander, though the latter was not found on all EBRs. The EBR had a crew of four (including two in the turret),Ogorkiewicz, R. M. AFV Weapons Profile 039 Panhard Armoured Cars (Windsor, Berks: Profile Publications). and was powered by a 6 literOgorkiewicz. 12HD horizontally opposed air-cooled 12-cylinder engine (with dual carburetors and 6.6:1 compression, enabling it to run on low-octane petrol).Ogorkiewicz. Based on Panhard's two-cylinder automobile engine, it was mounted under the floor of the fighting compartment, which had the unfortunate effect of requiring the turret to be removed to conduct major engine repairs.Ogorkiewicz. Designed in 1951 by Panhard, OBE used a symmetrical front and rear with two drivers positions. The EBR can reach speeds of on -wide, -diameter wheels with Michelin tyres and Veil-Picard tubes, which feature a series of nitrogen-filled cells, enabling them to absorb bullet hits and not go flat.Ogorkiewicz. The armoured hull is mounted on a 8-wheel drive, with 4 inner metal wheels, which can be raised for driving on the road. The four central wheels have aluminum rims with steel grousers, separated by rubber blocks;Ogorkiewicz. with all eight wheels deployed, ground pressure is only per .Ogorkiewicz. The 1954 model improves armaments with a lengthened 75 mm barrel, allowing muzzle-speeds of 1000 m/s. Finally, the 1963 version further strengthens firepower with a 90 mm gun. Particulars France has, since 1935, engaged in the manufacture and use of a prolific line of wheeled armored reconnaissance vehicles armed with weapons with an anti-tank capability. This being the result of reforms initiated by the Light Mechanized Divisions (DLM). French tactical doctrine required reconnaissance elements to cover and range over a large and extensive battlefield, especially within the context of the slow and high maintenance tanks of the time. Also of note is the way that tanks are best deployed, massed and concentrated, which prevents their dispersion for safety and for screening. So it is a particular trait with French reconnaissance vehicles to be heavily armed. From the prewar MD 178 armed with an anti-tank gun of 47 mm, (which was for the period a significant caliber for such a small vehicle) to the direct successor of the EBR, the AMX 10 RC, also used for wheeled reconnaissance, and armed with a powerful 105 mm gun with automatic firing, firepower equal to a main battle tank of the 1980s. A pattern repeated in the AML 90 and the ERC 90 Sagaie. These reconnaissance systems are not only aimed at discovery and investigation (missions that can be fulfilled by lighter vehicles with lighter weapons), but also with security missions upon the battlefield (for example flank-security and offensive protection) which requires a substantial firepower not only to destroy the enemy advance elements, but also to oppose armoured incursions. Characteristics * Crew: 4 men (1 vehicle commander, 1 gunner, 1 driver, 1 rear driver) * Length: 6.15 m * Width: 2.42 m * Height: 2.24 m * Weight with combat: 13 tons * Horsepower: 200 hp * Range: 630 km * Road speed: 105 km / h * Tanks: 380 l * Fuel consumption: 50l / 100 km * Ammunition: 56 rounds (75 mm) or 43 rounds (90 mm)Ogorkiewicz. Weaponry * Main armament (version 1951): 1 Canon 75 mm SA 49 (Vo 600 m / s) * Main armament (version 1954): 1 Canon 75 mm SA 50 (Vo 1000 m / s) * Main armament (version 1963): 1 Canon 90 mm model F2 (Vo 750 m / s) * Secondary armament: 3 machine guns of 7.5 mm, (MAC 34 "REIBEL" shipper magazines of 149 cartridges 1 inert. Gallery Image:EBR.JPG Image:EBR face.JPG Image:EBR cote.JPG References * Duncan Crow & Robert J. Icks, Encyclopaedia of Armoured Cars * Ogorkiewicz, R. M. AFV Weapons Profile 039 Panhard Armoured Cars. Windsor, Berks: Profile Publications. External links * Panhard EBR 75 (1951) * Gun Toting Car Goes 70 M.P.H. Forward or Back July 1952 Popular Mechanics See also *AMX 50 *AMX-13 *SK-105 Kürassier Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the Cold War Category:Armoured cars of France EBR